International Astronaut Corps
"Spaceflight is for Everyone: for all Mankind" — ''S. Christa McAuliffe The '''International Astronaut Corps' (IAC) is the multinational spaceflight participation organization created by the United Nations Space Development Committee, to promote international co-operation in peaceful spaceflight missions, utilizing Low Earth Orbit for space outposts, colonizing the moon and mars, and expanding humanity's reach for the heavens. The IAC oversees all the world's space agencies that recruit astronauts, and provides $1 trillion of annual funding for science and technology dedicated to the exploration and benefits of space. Members The IAC has pretty much all of the world's space agencies working together, and more are planning to join in the future. So far the IAC has the following members: * National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) — United States * European Space Agency (ESA) — Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Spain, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom * Canadian Space Agency (CSA), 'Agence Spatiale Canadienne (ASC) ''— Canada * '''UK Space Agency (UKSA) — United Kingdom * Australian Space Agency (ASA) — Commonwealth of Australia * New Zealand Space Agency (NZSA) — New Zealand * Israeli Space Agency (ISA) — Israel * Agencia Espacial Mexicana (AEM) — Mexico * Agência Espacial Brasileira (AEB) '— Brazil * '''Institute for Space Applications and Remote Sensing '(Greek: Ινστιτούτο Διαστημικών Εφαρμογών και Τηλεπισκόπησης) — Greece * '''Agencia Boliviana Espacial (ABE) — Bolivia * JAXA (国立研究開発法人宇宙航空研究開発機構 - Japan Aerospace eXploration Agency) — Japan * Comisión Nacional de Actividades Espaciales (CONAE; - National Space Activities Commission) — Argentina * Roscosmos State Corporation for Space Activities (Государственная корпорация по космической деятельности «Роскосмос») — Russia * Agencia Bolivariana para Actividades Espaciales (ABAE), '''Bolivarian Agency for Space Activities — Venezuela * '''Asociación Centroamericana de Aeronáutica y el Espacio (ACAE), 'Central American Association for Aeronautics and Space' — Costa Rica * Agenzia Spaziale Italiana (ASI)'' — Italy * '''Philippine Space Agency (PhilSA)' — the Philippines * Comisión Colombiana del Espacio (CCE), ''Colombian Space Commission — Colombia * '''Indian Space Research Organization (ISRO)' — Republic of India * United Arab Emirates Space Agency (UAESA) — United Arab Emirates * China National Space Administration (国家航天局 — CNSA) — China * South African National Space Agency (SANSA) — South Africa * Korea Aerospace Research Institute (KARI) — South Korea * KazCosmos (National Space Agency of the Republic of Kazakhstan)' '— Kazakhstan * Antarctic Space and Astronautics Organization (ASAO) — Antarctica Astronauts (by order of selection) List of astronauts selected by the International Astronaut Corps on behalf of their native space agency. IA Group 1 - 1969 # Jedediah Kerman — Kerbin # Bob Kerman — Kerbin # Bill Kerman — Kerbin # Valentina Kerman — Russia # Gene Kranz — United States # Maxy Kerman — United States # Gwenthis Kerman — Greece # Lucy Kerman — United States IA Group 2 - 1977 # Thomlo Kerman — Brazil # Chris A. Hadfield — Canada # Gwen Kerman — United Kingdom # Raphael J. Chryslar — United States # Leland Melvin — United States # Lucine Kerman — France # Thomberry Kerman — United States # Jane Kerman — United States IA Group 3 - 1978 # Clare Kerman — United Kingdom # Reid Wiseman — United States # Buzz Aldrin — United States # John Glenn — United States # Danielle Dyson — United States # Michael Schumy — United States # Shay Kerman — United Kingdom # Franbie Kerman — United States # Estevan Kerman — Spain # Laurence O'Brien — United Kingdom # Drew Farr — United Kingdom # Mitchell Barton — United Kingdom # George Neal — United Kingdom # Ethan Crawford — United Kingdom # Emily O'Brien — United Kingdom # Lilly Mann — United Kingdom IA Group 4 - 1981 # Alessandro Pierozan — Brazil # Paul Falconer — United Kingdom # Darren Joyce — United Kingdom # Daniel Perotta — Brazil # Leandro Costa — Brazil # Jem Hill — United Kingdom IA Group 5 - 1982 # Gabriel Marinho — Brazil # Niels van Wilgenburg — Germany # Alessandro Bellio — Italy # Erik Hoiby # Felipe Pulgar — Chile # Todor Iliev # Jacob Neverhill # Pau Clairvoyant # Leonardo Thalles # Thiago Mourao — Brazil # Morton Thiokol — United States # Alessio Piccinelli # Vinicius Turetta # Zak Kerman # Jorge Tremont # Samuel Larsen # Madison Perrin — United States # Michael Langdon # Vasco DaGama # Luis Fernando Miranda — Brazil # Leandro Sucaiar # Mason Earls # Jorge Ivan # Vasili Silura # Vasily Stepanov — Russia # Slavo Mirzich # Sergio Gonzalez # Alejandro Lobo # Lyle Whittaker # Elienai Moreira # Eliezer Siqueira # Mike McDonald # Pedro Heifer # Hamid Naroueii # Jamieson Fitzpatrick # Jack Roth # Matheus Magotti # Siaha L. Kerman # Sondre T. Kerman # Christopher Ceriani # Mark Ludas # Aitor Marquez — Spain # Ben Loftin # Joe Struhs — Untied States # Guilherme Zanin # Nel Abir # Brandon East — United Kingdom # Bartek Borowiec # Bryce Jamison # Benito van Leeuwe # Edward Bess # Gabriel Reif # Avan Jogia — Canada # Erik Andersson # Eliott Margueron # Rico Suave — Brazil # Jose Vieira — Cape Verde # Maxim Stepanov — Russia # Brock O’Hurn — United States # Brandon Katz — United States # Ton Heukels — United States # Jack Pearce — United Kingdom # Horatiu Virlan — Romania # Odin Lapusneanu — Romania